


Dimitte

by the_more_suffering_the_better_writer



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock, Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao, Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_more_suffering_the_better_writer/pseuds/the_more_suffering_the_better_writer
Summary: "Один из юнгианских архетипов: ребёнок, который не желает взрослеть.Другое, более современное название - синдром Питера Пэна.Чуть ниже описания были приведены примеры в виде Питера Пэна и Маленького Принца, а из реальных исторических личностей - Моцарт".Мужчина, который никогда не взрослеет.Который ведет себя как ребенок.Который с большой неохотой берет на себя ответственность.Микеле с горечью узнавал здесь себя.Горечью от воспоминаний.





	Dimitte

Микеле любит латынь.

 

Микеле любил латынь, хоть и знал на ней не так много фраз.  
Ему нравились множество крылатых выражений на этом необычном, как считал сам Микеле, языке.  
Он шарил по интернету в поисках новых выражений и наткнулся на справочник разнообразных заболеваний на латыни. В том числе и разнообразных психических синдромов и болезней.  
Сначала его увлекло чтение, но потом он наткнулся на два слова.  
"Puer aeternus".  
"Вечный мальчик".

Его привлекло название, и он прочитал описание.  
"Один из юнгианских архетипов: ребёнок, который не желает взрослеть".  
Другое, более современное название - синдром Питера Пэна.  
Чуть ниже описания были приведены примеры в виде Питера Пэна и Маленького Принца, а из реальных исторических личностей - Моцарт.

Мужчина, который никогда не взрослеет.  
Который ведет себя как ребенок.  
Который с большой неохотой берет на себя ответственность.

Микеле с горечью узнавал здесь себя.  
Горечью от воспоминаний.

Флоран понравился ему еще на прослушивании. Тихий и постоянно смущающийся парень умилял Микеле.  
Они познакомились чуть позже и сразу стали друзьями.  
Со временем Микеле с некой опаской стал замечать за собой, что ревнует Флорана, даже если он просто с кем-то болтает во время перерыва.  
А когда он пригласил на свидание одну из танцовщиц, Микеле не выдержал и сам пригласил Мота на свидание.  
Локонте сначала выпалил, что это свидание, а не просто дружеская встреча, а потом покраснел и прижался к стене позади себя. Он не должен был так сразу, но...  
Но Флоран лишь тепло улыбнулся и заправил Микеле длинную прядь волос за ухо, - итальянец вздрогнул от столь нежного прикосновения, - и согласился.

Они были знакомы полгода, а встречались лишь на два месяца меньше.  
Все было хорошо, но однажды Микеле снова задержался с друзьями. Уже не в первый раз.  
Он считал, что ничего страшного не случилось, ведь "Флора-а-ан, ну подумаешь, выпил немного, сейчас ведь время детское! Ну и что, что уже половина первого? Ничего страшного в этом нет!".  
Но Флоран так не считал.  
Наутро он услышал хлопок двери, а когда смог подняться с кровати, увидел записку "Я больше не хочу жить с Питером Пэном". Тогда Микеле не на шутку испугался.  
Флоран ответил только на шестой звонок. Быстро брошенное в трубку "Все в записке" и отключенный телефон.  
Микеле не задумывался, что на самом деле значило то, как Флоран назвал его.  
Ему было не до того.  
Ему никогда не было так плохо.

 

Прошло уже почти две недели.

 

Микеле увлекся латынью, убеждая себя, что это ему нравится. Что он хочет узнать как можно больше слов на латыни.  
Но, казалось, он знал лишь одно.  
"Dimitte".  
Он исписал им кипу листов  
Отвлекался, как мог.  
А теперь чертова книга открыла ему глаза.  
Микеле и правда развлекался, ничего не делал по дому, в котором вечно царил творческий беспорядок. Флоран постоянно убирал все на свои места, а Микеле иногда случайно, иногда специально все перекладывал, переставлял и передвигал.  
Просто потому что ему не нравилось все уложенное по местам, его больше прельщали разбросанные по столу листы, кисточки и карандаши, чем они же, лежащие в нескольких пеналах и папках в одном углу.  
Слишком ровно, слишком правильно, слишком, слишком, слишком...

 

Было невыносимо  
Поэтому через час он стоял перед дверью Флорана.  
Между развлечениями и возлюбленным он выбрал второе.  
Флоран открывает не сразу, а когда видит Микеле, вздрагивает и замирает, не в силах ничего сказать.  
Микеле выглядел, мягко говоря, не очень. Бледный, с синяками под глазами от недосыпа.  
Флоран называл его привидением в такие моменты.

\- Мике?... - наконец разрывает тишину француз.

Локонте молчит. У него в руках папка с кучей листов, исписанных "Dimitte".  
Он разжимает руку, листы разлетаются по лестничной площадке.  
Флоран прекрасно знает, что значит это слово.  
\- Не мерзни на пороге... Питер Пэн, - несколько горько усмехается Флоран, делая шаг в сторону, чтобы пропустить Микеле в квартиру.  
Тот несколько секунд стоит в ступоре, осознавая, а потом спешно делает шаг прямо по разбросанным листкам.

Микеле ненавидит латынь.


End file.
